The All Grown Up Movie: Rugrats Flying/Credits
Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies DreamWorks Animation and Ensemble Studios Entertainment presents an Klasky Csupo Entertainment and PDI/DreamWorks Production Kevin Kline as Tulio Kenneth Branagh as Miguel Viggo Mortensen as Spike Rupert Everett as Sloan Blackburn Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche John Lithgow as Jean Claude Mike Colter as Randy Carmichael Christopher Lee as General Hinton "Magnus" Erwin In The All Grown Up Movie Directed by Andrew Adamson Vicky Jenson Co Director Julian Chaney Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Co-Producers Mark Johnson Jeffrey Katzenberg Kate Boutilier Executive Producers Albie Hecht • Julia Pistor Ian Fischer • David P. Kubalak Eryk Casemiro • Hal Waite Bonne Radford • Jane Hartwell Written and Screenplay by Dave Pottinger • Ian Fischer Harter Ryan • Patrick Hudson Tony A. Goodman • Dave Kubalak Bruce C. Shelley • Duncan McKissick Sandy Petersen Director of Photography Dave Rippy Production Designer Don Hahn Main Production Designer Dima Malanitchev Editors John Bryant John Carnochan Dan Molina Storyboard Directors Stephen Hillenburg Mr. Lawrence Paul Tibbitt Animation Directors Ramon Hui Bruce Smith Creative Consultant Matt Groening Bob Carter Supervising Animators Mark Henn Glen Keane Nik Ranieri Bruce Smith Dale Baer Tony Fucile James Baxter Eric Goldberg Mike Gabriel Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Matthew O'Callaghan All Grown Up Theme Music and Lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Performed by E.G. Daily Tara Strong Nancy Cartwright Kath Soucie Dionne Quan Produced and Arranged by Gavin Greenaway Songs by Elton John & Tim Rice Score Composed by Hans Zimmer Executive Music Producers Chris Montan Scott Martin Gershin Line Producer Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Voice Director Charlie Adler Casting by Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Unit Production Manager Robin Kay Levine Sequence Directors Mike Girard Lucas Gray Hugh MacDonald Lance Kramer Gregory C. Miller Andrew Overtoom Tom Shannon Additional Sequence Directors Sherm Cohen Steven Dean Moore Dale Hendrickson Mr. Lawrence Mark Osborne Aaron Springer Greg Tierman Toni Vian Erik Wiese Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Production Supervisor Nicholisa Contis Additional Casting Paula Kaplan CAST (In Order of Appearances) General Hinton "Magnus" Erwin • Christopher Lee Tommy Pickles • E.G. Daily Chuckie Finster • Nancy Cartwright Phil DeVille • Kath Soucie Lil DeVille • Kath Soucie Nigel Thornberry • Tim Curry Lou Pickles • Joe Alaskey Sloan Blackburn • Rupert Everett Chester Enderson • John Ratzenberger Charlotte Pickles • Tress MacNeille Drew Pickles • Michael Bell Didi Pickles • Melaine Chartoff Betty DeVille • Kath Soucie Young Dil Pickles • Mary Gibbs Kira Finster • Julia Kato Howard DeVille • Jack Riley Susie Carmichael • Cree Summer Randy Carmichael • Mike Colter Old Woman holding a money • Jo Ann Worley Men who holds the cake • John Evanson Grandpa Boris • Dan Castellaneta Angelica Pickles • Cheryl Chase Coco LaBouche • Susan Sarandon Jean Claude • John Lithgow Tony • Kirk Thornton Rex Pester • Tim Curry Principal Pangborn • Clancy Brown Dil Pickles • Tara Strong Chaz Finster • Michael Bell Debbie Thornberry • Danielle Harris Marianne Thornberry • Jodi Carlisle Eliza Thornberry • Lacey Chabert Donnie Thornberry • Flea Men holds Microphone at Factory • Lloyd Sherr Rustler (1) • Jim Cummings Rustler (2) • Jess Harnell Cop • Jim Cummings Dr. Lipschitz • Tony Jay Mr. Yumaguchi • Mako Dog Catcher • John Hostetter Lloyd • Jeannie Elias Inspector • Charlie Adler Vinnie (1) • Brian Bloom Vinnie (2) • Nathan C. Stefan Dr. Mutterly • Steven Curtis Chapman Brett Whistley • Pamela Adlon-Segall Darwin • Tom Kane Spike • Viggo Mortensen Alpha • Colin Murdock Beta • Julian Chaney Gamma • Sherm Cohen Air Crewman • Harry Shearer Tulio • Kevin Kline Miguel • Kenneth Branagh Altivo • Frank Welker Ciera • Jeannie Elias Dog Warden • Isaac Hayes The Lion • Ian M. Fischer Young Lou • Joe Alaskey The Superintendent • Marcelo Tubert Omega • Tom Kane Additional Voices Jack Angel Bob Bergen Corey Burton Philip Clarke Jim Cummings John Cygan Paul Eiding Teresa Ganzel Sherry Lynn Lauren MacMullan Danny Mann Mona Marshall Andrea Martin Mickie McGowan Laraine Newman Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Joe T. Thomas Marcelo Tubert Patrick Warburton Mark Watts April Winchell James Woods Additional Dogs Casts Members Charlie Adler Jack Angel Gregg Berger Rodger Bumpass Jim Cummings Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Don Fullilove Brian George James Horan Tom Kenny David Lodge Steve Mackall Serge Michaels Bruce Moore Brian O'Neill Rob Paulsen Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Clive Revill Dan Riordan Tom Shannon Andre Sogliuzzo Marcelo Tubert Casting Associate Maryanne Dacey Casting Coordinator Scott Halchus Storyboard Supervisors John Evanson Dave Kubalak Nathan C. Stefan Storyboard Directors Sherm Cohen Paul Slusser Gregg Vanzo Storyboard Editors Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Storyboard Artists Bob Anderson Ruben A. Aquino Barry Caldwell Brenda Chapman Dean Criswell Nick Currie Paul Demeyer Zhenia Delioussine Timothy A. Deen Andreas Deja Graeme Devine Walt Dohrn Jack Eckston Russ Edmonds Luis Escobar Jun Falkenstein Sheddric Fields Paul Fisher Edmund Fong Joseph D. Gillum Francis Glebas Vance Hampton Kevin Harkey Ken Harsha Matthew Hemby Paul "Ray" Indolos Billy Ethan Khan Todd Kurosawa Jonathan J. Jacobson Frank Marino Burny Mattinson Bruce M. Morris Kevin O'Brien Mark O'Hare Peter E. Parisi Bob Persichetti Raymond S. Persi Panagiotis Rappas Stephen Sandoval Paul Slusser David P. Smith John Stevenson Dave Williams Kevin White Additional Storyboard Artists Stig Bergqvist Michael Brown Dave Fontana Joseph Garcia Igor Kovalyov Matthew Lathrop Brian Lemon Vitaly Shafirov Barry Vodos Storyboard Coordinators and Consultants Jack Humphries Robert Ingram Warner Munroe Howard Parkins Brian F. Sousa Tuck Tucker Conrad Vernon Patchy the Pirate Punch-Up Writers Cody Cameron Randy Cartwright Paul Fisher Paul Greenberg Christopher Knights Chris Miller Monica Piper David Regal Frank Tamura Conrad Vernon Vito Viscomi Design Coordinators Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Based on "The Road to El Dorado" Characters Created by Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Based on "Rugrats" and "The Wild Thornberrys" Characters created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Paul Germain Steve Pepoon David Silverman Stephen Sustarsic Original Character Design by Eric "Bibo" Bergeron Peter Chung Gabor Csupo Arlene Klasky Gena Kornyshev Laslo Mosek Don Paul Art Directors John Alexander Reed Dima Malanitchev Brian F. Sousa Lead Character Designers Ian M. Fischer Justin E. Rouse Character Designers Hans Bacher Peter Clarke Samuel Crosby Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Thom Enriques Steve Fellner Vance Gerry Jean Gillmore Anastacios Gionis Darek Gogol Carter Goodrich Carlos Grangel Joe Grant Tom Hester Eric S. Keyes David Leary Nicolas Marlet Aglaia Mortcheva Marco Nelor Kevin M. Newman Frank Pe Sandy Petersen Jeff Ruediger Tim Ruessler Sharon Ross Matthew Schofield Bobby Simpson Ralph Sosa Angelo Starboy Greg Street Patrick Thomas Charles Tinney Konstantin Valov Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Ken Wilder Lance Wilder Background Designers Geoffrey Anderson David Beall Justin Brandstater Geo Brawn IV Sean Coons Daniel Cooper Lynell Forestall Don Gagen Bradley J. Gake Greg Gibbons Ian S. Gooding Ruben Hickman Bill Jackson Wizard Jones Mike Lachance Paul LaSalle Dave Lawson David Lechuga Jerod Mayfield Serge Michaels Chris Moffitt Phil Phillipson Kenny Pittenger Leonardo Quintua Charles Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky Robert E. Stanton Harianna Tankelevich Antonio N. Torres Donald A. Towns Scott Winsett Sean Wolff Thomas Woodington Prop Design Supervisors David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Jeffrey Nicholas Brown Prop Designers Andre Christou Stephen Clayburn Robertryan Cory Andy Cotnam Thaddeus Paul Couldron Louie Del Carman Jim Duffy Marc R. Hanson Ken Harsha Thorsten Hasenkamm Marc T. Holmes Tom Kenny Julia Kalantarova Gamlet Khoudaverdian Richard T. Manginsay Tom Madrid, Jr. Kevin N. Moore Justin Randall John Rice Matt Scadding Tommy Tejeda Vijay A. Thakkar Additional Design Scott Alberts Peter De Seve Robert Fermier Timothy Georgarakis Robert Gibbs Ed Gombert Vance Hampton Dan Haskett John Holmquist Tia Kratter Nancy Kruse Shawn Lohstroh Dusty Monk Sue C. Nichols Tanya Wilson Art Department Coordinators Keith Allen Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Character Layout Supervisors Duncan McKissick Mark Sinclair James Tucker Character Layout Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Danny Beck Anthony Bell Ed Bell Mitchell Bernel John Braunreuther James Buckhouse Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Fred Craig Nick Currie Brian Dellinger Ebren Detablan Jeff Dickson Ben Donges Jeff Dotson Heiko Drenkenberg Colm Duggan Ernie Elicanal Gerard Tolentino Galang Frederick J. Gardner III Raul Gasataya Jr. Matthew M. Goldman Jackson Hampton Vance Hampton Adam Henry Daniel Hu Jay Jackson Karen Keller Gene Kohler, Jr. Doug Krohn Young Soo Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Doug Marien Herb Marselas Gerald McAleece III Kevin McMullan Dusty Monk Saxton Moore David Murphy Jeffrey A. Myers John Narcomey Eduardo Olivares Eric Oliver Dan St. Pierre Silvia Pompei Stephen Rippy Keith Reicher Alex Ruiz Duane Santos Martin Scully Tom Shannon Richard Shiba Adam Schimpf Marc Smith Simon J. Smith Allen C. Tam Rene Vega Stevan Wahl Eric Walls Mark Watts Larry White Bob Whitehill Keith Wilson Animators Tim Allen James Baker Jared Beckstrand David Block Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Bob Davies Robert E. Domingo Brian Ferguson Doug Frankel Tom Gately David Hancock Clay Kaytis Sang-Jin Kim Bert Klein James Lopez Mark Mitchell Joe Oh Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Marc Smith Chad Stewart Michael Stocker Stevan Wahl Theresa Wiseman Anthony Ho Wong Phil Young Additional Animators Roy Meurin Ray Smyth Bill Waldman Animation Clean-Up Supervisors Mike McCart Bob Tyler Animation Clean-Up Lara Almond Debra Armstrong Philo Barnhart Bill Berg Galina Budkin Brian Clift Lou Dellarosa Brian Dellinger Frank Dietz Debbie Forster Susan Goldberg Renee Holt Emily Jiuliano Nancy Kniep Vera Lanpher Pascal Ludowissy Laura Nurillo Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Jon Peters Alex Quintana Matt Scadding Natasha Selfridge Dave Suding Sergio Tacconi Marshall Lee Toomey Celeste Torrales Stephan Zupkas Animation Coordinator Meredith McIvor Background Layout Supervisors Dave Rippy Spyros Tsiounis Background Layout Artists Paul Castro Ryan Cheetham Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Mark Ervin Ian M. Fischer Rodel Gravo Lance Hoke Fides Gutierrez Kevin Kelley James Parris Chris Rippy David Strandquest Bart Tiongson Kevyn L. Wallace Jefferson R. Weekley Background Layout Coordinator Brad J. Crow Visual Effects Supervisors Jake Dotson Roy Rabey Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth David A. Bossert Ed Coffey John M. Dillon Dee Farnsworth Jonathan Gibbs Ko Hashiguchi Chris Jenkins Ted C. Kierscey Dorse A. Lanpher Seth Lippman John MacFarlane Debbie Middleton Mary Mullen Mark Myer Don Paul Scott B. Peterson Dan Philips Scott Santoro Allen M. Stovall Eusebio Torres Kelvin Yasuda Animation Timing Directors and Animation Timers Neil Affleck Patrick Buchanan David A. Cherry Craig Elliott Richard Gasparian Frank Gladstone Bryan A. Hehmann Dion A. Hopkins Robert Ingram Mike Kidd Andi Klein Christine Kolosov Adam Kuhlman Maureen Mlynarczyk Chea O'Neill Brian Sheesley Steve Socki Chris M. Van Doren Checking Supervisor Maryanna Aramian Animation Checkers Louie C. Jhocson Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery Carla Washburn Lead Technicial Directors Neil Eskuri Michael Garner Steven A. Hills Celine Ikeler Doug Ikeler Neil Krepela Frank Molieri Scott Singer Technicial Directors Francois Antoine Matt Baer Markus Burki David Caeiro Cebrian Andy Cotnam John Evanson Chris Hansen Andy Jolliff Robert E. King Lewis Kofsky Dan C. Larsen Andre LeBlanc Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Patricia Pawlak Jason Plapp Konstantin Promokhov Scott Rossman Chris Rupp Marc R. Hanson Dave Scarpitti Jason Waltman Andy Wheeler Denise Wogatzke Tom Wogatzke Assistant Technicial Directors Olga Rozovskaya Dima Malanitchev Pre-Production Art Directors Barry Atkinson Bill Damaschke Jason Sallenbach Digital Background Painters Sylvana Ambar Olga Andreyeva Marisa Caichiolo Chen-Li Chan Andrew P. Foster Kevin Gallegly Rich Geldreich Gena Kornyshev Thonny S. Namuonglo Mark Sinclair Sigitas Sniras Graham Somers Brian F. Sousa Donnie Thompson Bart Tiongson Alex Zabolotsky Additional Digital Background Painters Brooks Campbell Timothy A. Deen Ian M. Fischer Angelo Laudon Dave Pottinger Chris Rippy Yelena Tokhan CGI Animators Michael Bean Tom Bean Nadja Bonacina Doug Brucks Michael W. Capps William Clay Andrew Doucette David Gainey Shay Girard Leonard F.W. Green John Hood Dave Kubalak Frank Ludica Jeff Ottinger Brian F. Sousa James Tooley Steve Walton Chuck Williams Joe Ybarra Additional CGI Animators Wahron Greg Kyle Rick O'Connor Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Assistant Systems Administrator Geoff Green Digital Scanners Eddie Bakshi Tom Bonzon Don DeHoss Frank Hawk Selattin Odunkesenler Background Paint Coordinator Ed Johnson Digital Coordinator Yulia E. Heltser Shipping Coordinator Pamela Arseneau Production Coordinator Penelope Parr Thornton Production Secretaries Angela Alexander Roger Christiansen Lisa Ann Dupont Production Assistants Lars Hagen Hichel Hannon Harry Harootunian Benjamin Kaltenecker Gregory Nichols Tobias Conan Trost Jonathan Viola Overseas Animation Supervisors Nic Camecho Annie Elvin Simon Ward-Horner Category:Credits Category:Rugrats credits